


The fall of Mt. Ebbott

by Blackie_xenphonex



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Don't expect much Happiness, Everyone's evil, Explicit Language, Follows the story of Undertale, Frisk Needs A Hug, I AM A BAD BAD PERSON, Male Frisk, Multi, Mute Frisk, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_xenphonex/pseuds/Blackie_xenphonex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago there was a war between humans and Monsters. The humans, realizing these monster's magical power, sealed them all away under the mountain. Now, on the outside another war is raging on and a young adult tries to get away from it all. Up the mountain they trekked and did not look back until they could not hear the cries anymore. The explosions and the awful world they lived in. They looked back and could only see sky, could only see trees. They take one step back with a sigh and they fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frisk

 

He fell down so far, so far that he closed his eyes and didn't feel himself land. Frisk opens his eyes and looks around. It's so dark here, dark except for the yellow patch of flowers that he seemed to have landed in. Buttercups. He gets himself to his feel and grips the bottom of his sweater in nervousness. He looks around in the dark and then he hears a voice from right in front of him. It's small, afraid. He walks to it and finds himself in front of a sunflower so far from the sun. "H-Hello..." It says and Frisk takes several steps back. "Oh no!" Says the flower, "I didn't mean to scare you! If anything, you scared me." it says. Frisk goes down to his knees and stares at this odd talking flower. Flowers never talked where he lived... in fact, come to think of it, there were no flowers where he had lived.

"Hello, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" It says, scared but cheerful.

" _Frisk._ " The boy signs and surprisingly the flower understands. It makes him... hopeful.

"That's a nice name! B-But, You're a human, aren't you? What are you doing down here."

 _"I Fell."_ Says Frisk.

"You fell!? Well then you have to climb back up! Get out of here!" Flowey warns.

_"But why? It seems so calm here."_

"No! It's not." Suddenly Flower seems more than just scared. "There are monsters down here. And they're not good monsters either."

Then Frisk hears footsteps from behind Flowey and the flower seems to freeze in place. "Please, You have to let me come with you. if she finds me... she'll kill me!" And Frisk has no time to argue before the flower seems to uproot it's self and it pushes up his sleeve and popping right out the neck hole. It was creepy to say the least but he can't seem to shake the feeling that by hiding the flower, he's done some good. Then he hears a woman's voice. He looks up immediately seeing a woman. Or well, a monster. A goat lady to be more observant. He's very confused. She looks so nice, a bit tired but nice.

"Oh dear." She says, a voice equally as tired as her eyes. "What a mess you've made of yourself, my child." She says and kneels down in front of him, helping him up. She is much taller than him by at least a foot. She pulls him to his feet and keeps a sturdy grip on one of his sleeves. "Goodness, where did you come from? I knew that hole up there would cause trouble. Look at you. All scraped up." She sighs and starts to gently pull Frisk along. "Come, let's get you cleaned up." She smiles and it feels warm. Frisk hasn't seen a smile like that in a long time. He doesn't protest, he follows. He can feel Flowey trembling against his arm in his hiding place.

* * *

They reach a large set of ruins, everything us well kept and seemingly beautiful. He has no time to stop and look at these flower which amazingly grew in the dark. Toriel, the woman, keeps pulling him along. He could have sworn he saw something buried in those rose patches.

She continues to lead him through the ruins, he was warned that these ruins were littered with puzzles and Toriel did not leave his side for a second of it, even if he knew how the puzzles worked. She lead him through a spike patch and each spike lowered at her feet. He was happy he had been holding her hand while going through that. They reach a section that feels homely, yellow walls and high ceilings. She finally lets go of his hand and looks back at him. She gives a smile. "Now, tell me. Do you like Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" She asks.

<Cinnamon.> Signs frisk.

"Lovely!" Toriel replies. Wow... does everyone down here know ASL? She shows him around the house and even to a room which she said he could call his own. It's more than anything he could ever dream of but... something feels very off here. Something wasn't right and he needed to get home. Maybe if he went home and brought a ladder he cold visit Toriel, the nice Goat lady but... he could never stay here.

She leaves him alone for the first time since they met which seemed like hours back and Frisk is allowed to roam the house. He tries a few doors that are locked then flowey pushed his head from the neck hole. "Frisk... we have to leave. _Now_." The flower warns.

 _"What's so wrong with this place. It's so nice he--"_ Frisk starts to sign but he freezes the moment he sees the not so well hidden basket of children's shoes, they are far from clean, some muddy, some ripped, some caked in something else brown and dried. Frisk's stomach drops and he remembers... he hasn't tried those stairs yet. Maybe there he can get out. He gets out and checks the kitchen where Toriel seems to still be preparing the pie. This was a bad idea. What if Flowey had the wrong idea. He want back and looked down the stairs. If Flowey was wrong he could have come back, couldn't he?

He goes down the steps and suddenly he feels a large hand on his own. He looks back and he sees Toriel. "Now now, My child. It isn't safe down here." She smiles and Frisk feels what Flowey feels. The smile is sweet, the eyes are not. He pulls his hand back and Toriel's smile drops. She looks shocked. "Child... Why would you do that? i'm here to help you. I saved you." She says and her voice seems now sickeningly sweet, not at all motherly. She reaches for his hand again and he yanks it back from hers again and she now looks at Frisk, angry. "I saved you." She repeats.

 _"The shoes?"_ Frisk quickly signs and Toriel almost seems shocked then she seems to realize she hadn't hidden them. Then the facade that seemed so warm and tender dropped. Her eyes widen and don't seems to have any feeling in them at all and her mouth curls into a smile. He runs. He doesn't have a weapon so he can only run. Something shoots past him like a fireball and now Frisk is more afraid for his life than he has ever been. He sees the end of the hall and there's an opening. It's held open like a cave and there are two huge doors right in front of him. He smashes his shoulder into the rafter, hoping to close the cave behind him and the cave does come toppling down. He hears Toriel scream for him to come back and it's not at all a sad one. It's angry. It caves in, enclosing Toriel in her Ruins. He didn't want to hurt her, in fact, he didn't want to hurt anyone. This was the best way to spare her and leave her to her ruins. If he ever got back to the surface, he had to find a way to close that hole so she couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

"Frisk... I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. She's just... so scary." Flowey says.

 _"It's over now. Please don't bring it up."_ Frisk signs and continues walking. It gets colder the further he walks and this sweater was good at keeping out autumn cold, but this was something worse than winter for his thin body. He can hear something behind him but he's too afraid to turn around. What if Toriel had managed to follow. What of she broke through the cave in. He's trembling as much as Flowey now, or maybe it's the cold and the snow that now soaked his shoes. He meets a bridge and stops. The footsteps stopped right behind him and he knows something or something is behind him.

"Kid. You either gotta be stupid of deaf not to hear me." A low voice says behind him and he turns quickly to see a large skeleton who is just barely shorter than him. He grips the bottom of his sweater again. The skeleton has sharp teeth, god help him he's able to get out of this. And the skeleton looks pissed. He waves his hand right in front of Frisk who is ready to jump right of his own skin, he's so scared. "Y' hear me, dumbass?"

Frisk nods.

"Good, I ain't gonna say this but once. You better run or fight back, Cause it's my job to kill ya. You understand, _Human_?" The skeleton growls.

 _"No, wait please!"_ Frisk signs as quickly as he can, barely slow enough for anyone to read.  _"I just want to go home! Please don't kill me!"_

"Hah! That's funny, kid. You ain't goin' home. There's no way out except through all the monsters of mount ebbot. And you..." The skeleton pushes Frisk in the chest, hard enough to knock him on his backside. "You ain't even strong enough to stay standing."

 

 


	2. Sans

"I ain't gonna say this but once. You better run or fight back, Cause it's my job to kill ya. You understand, _Human_?" The skeleton growls.

 _"No, wait please!"_ Frisk signs as quickly as he can, barely slow enough for anyone to read.  _"I just want to go home! Please don't kill me!"_

"Hah! That's funny, kid. You ain't goin' home. There's no way out except through all the monsters of mount ebbot. And you..." The skeleton pushes Frisk in the chest, hard enough to knock him on his backside. "You ain't even strong enough to stay standing."

 _"Then help me!"_ Frisk signs and the skeleton laughs.

"You gotta be shittin' me." He looks down at the human who is glaring straight up at him. This kid should have run when he had the chance. He's shaking in his snow soaked clothes and still won't move an inch. "You're not. And I'm not gonna help ya." Sans sneers and the human jumps up to his feet, and looks down at the skeleton. This was really pissing Sans off. He pushes the human back down and holds his hand up, mustering just enough power to scare them. He unfortunately couldn't kill this kid. Human souls won't last without bodies or some sort of containment unit so as much as he wants to kill this human and get it over with--

Frisk was running away but this wasn't anything like scared running. There was determination in his step. Sans grinned. He'd have fun breaking this kid down. He holds his hand out and summons up the Gaster skulls which frighten the human enough to get him to turn around. "You really are stupid. You think I'm just gonna let you run off?" Sans Laughs. "I like jokes but that one..." The grin turns to a deep frown, "Is _not_ funny."

This human wasn't as scared of him as he wanted them to be. They just stare at him, so determined to make it past him. For a moment, Sans' resolve falters. Would it be so bad to let this one human go. There have been so many others and he's sure there'd be more but-- No. This is the last one, if he gets this one-- What would happen if he got this one? The boss would probably take all the credit, would probably tell Sans that he was lazy and the only way he found the human was by chance. What the hell was he thinking!? How'd this human get inside his head so easy?

 _"I want to go home. You don't have to kill me. I didn't do anything."_ Frisk signs.

"I don't got a choice, Dumbo. In this world... It's kill or be killed." Sans replies. He shouldn't be talking to this human. This was so stupid.

 _"Ice can't believe I'm going to die here."_ Frisk signs and Sans' eyes go wide.

"What the-- You're seriously gonna made puns when I'm gonna kill you." Sans frowns, but something in the back of his head is urging him to laugh. This is so stupid.

 _"Sorry. I'll chill out."_ Sure, Frisk was scared of dying. Every moment he signed, his hands shook. He looked at his fingers, they were slowly turning blue. But this, this could help him or maybe end him a little quicker if he's gonna die here.

"Are you fucking deaf!?"

_"No, mute."_

But Sans can't help it, a wide toothy grin found it's way onto his face. Shit. The Gaster skulls disappear and Sans raises a palm to his face. The human gets up again and looks down at Sans. This kid is so stupid but... it's just one human. There's bound to be more. Just one human can't hurt, right?

 _"I don't want you to be mad. I just want to go home."_ The human signs.

"I know, kid. Shit. If Boss finds out I'm letting this happen he's gonna kill me." Sans mutters and suddenly the human is holding his hand out to the skeleton. He hears a small voice say 'don't do that' but he isn't sure where it came from. He doesn't know if it was in his head or if the human said something but he takes the human's hand and shakes it.

 _"I'm Frisk."_ The human signs.  _"Thank you for helping me."_

"Sans." The skeleton replies. "and I'm not helping you. I'm just sparing you. It's not my fault if you die along the way to Asgore's castle."

 _"Castle?"_ The human asks.

"Yeah, it's your only way ou--"

" **SANS.** " They hear yelling past the bridge not too far away and they both freeze. Frisk pulls his hand From Sans' and quickly goes to run back the way he came. Sans grabs him and shoves him into the trees, pulling the human along.

"Stay here." Sans growls and leaves Frisk deep in the underground forest.

Sans walks out of the forest to meet his brother, Papyrus. Papyrus the great and terrible. "Brother! I see you've been slacking again."

"Yeah, boss. Since there haven't been any humans I thought--"

"Hah! You thought!? For once, one of your jokes has made me laugh! Good job, Sans!" Papyrus sneers and folds his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, So fuckin' glad you think so." Sans growls as Papyrus glares at him. The taller skeleton leaves since they were likely to stare at each other all day, angry. Which would mean that they wouldn't get any work done. Once Papyrus was out of view, Sans quickly rushed back into the forest where he had hidden the human. He finds them curled up on the ground, covered in fallen slow. Shit, he was turning blue, his hands his cheeks, and his nose, everything else seemed to be red. Sans shakes the human but he doesn;t stir.  Aw hell.

* * *

 

Frisk wakes, his body heavy but warm. He's laying on something soft. He's back in his bed at home, he thinks. He rolls over on his side with a small sound but the moment he catches the scent of the sheets, he's sure he's not home. His eyes shoot open and he's in a messy room, everything but the bed he's laying in is messy. He's panicking, none of this could really be happening could it. He fell. Monsters tried to kill him. He places a hand on his arm that Flowey clutched so tightly to, the monster was still there. Thankfully. But where was he.

"A thank Fuckin'-- Finally!" He hears from the door. It's Sans and he couldn't be more relieved. "What the fuck were you thinking, laying down in the snow!?" The skeleton rushes to him and punches his arm, hard. Frisk holds his arm, shocked and stares at the skeleton. Then he realizes, Sans saved him. His shocked expression turns to a knowing smile.

"What--Why're you makin' that face?" Sans asks.

 _"You care."_ Frisk signs and Sans punches him again.

"Like hell I do! Monsters still need your soul! It'd be a fuckin' waste if I spared you only for you to die in the forest! Then we wouldn't get anything!"

 _"You care. You can't convince me otherwise."_ Frisk smiles and Sans growls in frustration.

"I brought you food! Eat it then I'm getting you to Hotland. From there on, you're on your own!" He shoves a bowl of... something into Frisk's hands. He pretty sure it's soup, but it's a weird color. He sips it and it's probably the best thing he's tasted in a while. He doesn't hesitate to down the rest then give Sans a big thumbs up. The skeleton seems taken aback but a shy if not weirded-out smile made it's way onto his face. The skeleton then shakes his head and tosses the bowl off somewhere. Well... its lost forever now.

"I washed your sweater and stuff. Everything's dry so we should be ready to head out. Provided my asshole of a brother doesn't show up.

 _"My sweater wasn't enough against the cold out there. What if that happens again?"_ Frisk signs before slipping on the over-sized sweater. He hears a small sigh and a jacket that is equally over-sized is tossed in his face, it's Sans'.  _"What about you?"_

"Seriously? I'm a skeleton. I may get cold but I don't die from being out in the snow like you squishy flesh bags do." Sans replies. "Now get up. I'm gonna make sure the coast is clear."

Frisk gets up and slips on his shoes then slips on the heavy jacket that Sans gave him. He pulls the hood up and it's so warm. It smelled like Sans which was to be expected but it wasn't an unpleasant smell. The door opens and Sans waves him to come. Frisk follows the skeleton down the stairs. This has to be a bad bad bad idea because Frisk had a gut feeling and his feeling were never wrong. They slip out the front door and that's when Sans grabs Frisks hand and they start running. Frisk uses his other hand to keep the fluffy parka closed as they ran. They seemed to pass a town up that seemed near deserted except for a few scary looking monsters. Frisk quickly looked away and looked again. He was filled with determination. He wondered if Sans felt the same way.

 


	3. Papyrus

Sans won't stop pulling Frisk along, no matter if it was safe to stop or not, he wanted this human gone. This is where Papyrus. Screw the rest of the underworld, but if Papyrus found the human, it wouldn't be quick and death wouldn't come quickly. But his brother had yet to catch a human, despite six falling into the underground already. Not that Sans let those ones go. He just never saw them.

_But as long as you don't see them die, you're fine with it._ Something inside Sans said and he cringes. He's not that heartless, is he? The human could take care of themself right? But once again, something in him didn't believe that and each time he blinked, he can only imagine what the rest of the world is going to do to this kid. Then he feels a tap on his shoulder and he's pulled from his thoughts. He looks back at Frisk who is signing something, but Sans is only looking at his face, he looks pale, scared, there are a few bruises on his cheeks, from something but Sans doesn't remember anything happening. Frisk stops signing and just points forward. There's Papyrus, standing between them and the caves to Hotland. He pushes Frisk behind him and Papyrus is fuming. No... fuming isn't the word. He looks absolutely murderous.

"Uh... Paps... eh. Hey." Sans greets. He can take his brother, Frisk could not. He was a 5 something kid in an overly large sweater wearing a parka over everything else. Frisk has a grip on the back of Sans' shirt and his first reflex is to say, "Don't touch me, kid."

Frisk looks shocked and removes his hand, gripping the parka instead.

"Hello, Brother." Papyrus says, hissing. "Tell me, what are you doing with a  _Human._ "

"What? What are you talking about Paps? Humans are usually smaller aren't they? I heard there like yey-tall and--"

"I'm not stupid Sans. I know that those were children and I know that that is not a child. I know that that is in fact a human." Papyrus quickly interjects, pointing at Frisk. "And you were trying to hide it from me."

"What? Haha, no!" Sans denied.

"Hand over the human and I'll over look this." Papyrus says as he walks closer. Frisk takes a few steps back, his shoes crushing down snow.

And yet another impulse hits Sans and a gaster blast comes down in the place a few feet in front of Papyrus, effectively stopping him for a moment. There's a look of death in his brother's eyes.

"Hand. Over. The human." The taller skeleton warns and then Sans has a hand on the human's wrist. But just as he's about to touch Frisk, the human flies backwards, hit with something heavy. A shot from Papyrus has just Frisk square in the chest, the kid makes a quiet groaning sound and pushes himself up with a flinch.

"Stay there, kid. I'm commin'!" Sans says quickly and deflects another shot from Papyrus. These things seems to be going so fast they're nearly invisible. It's shocking. Sans knows he didn't teach his brother this.

"It would seem that we have a Traitor on our hands." Papyrus glowers and Sans regrets it but just as the skeleton is about to monologue, he flies backwards in a similar way to Frisk, hit with a blast from Sans. Sans runs back to Frisk while Papyrus is down and pulls the kid up. He winces and it seems like everything externally is fine but Sans is pretty sure it's worse than it looks. Frisk toughs through it and tries to warn Sans that Papyrus was up. Another blast whizzes by Sans' head, and it grazes Frisk's face. It's like a knife cut clean against his cheek and it bleeds. Dripping down his cheek and his neck while the turtle neck he wore stopped it from going any further. Sans fires back and Papyrus is down again.

Sans didn't have the strength to put his brother down for good, but he could stun him long enough for them to get into the caves. Unfortunately it was out of the fire and into the frying pan... was that right? Whatever. The tems ruled the caves to the hotlands and these caves were littered with traps that could kill Frisk. Not a monster, but definitely Frisk. Papyrus won't stay down for near as long as Sans needs him to and after taking shots at each other, Sans decides he needs to end this. Frisk isn't doing too well and he's pretty sure the kid can't stand the sight of their own blood.

A gaster blast comes straight down from above Papyrus, effectively incapacitating him for the time being. This would stop the skeleton from following them for a while, unfortunately that was all Sans could do. Morally anyway. He takes Frisk by the hand and rushes past a Papyrus who is barely conscious in the snow. He can hear as it echoes through the cave.

"I'll never forgive you! You traitor! You spineless wretch!!" the insults come flying, echoing off the walls and in Sans' skull. They're pretty far in now and he can no longer hear his brother spouting insults one after the other. He stops and looks back at Frisk. The kids in bad shape.

"You okay?" Sans asks.

_"Yeah, I'm fine! We can keep going!"_ He signs, but even in sign language, Sans knows, this kid is lying. He lets go of Frisk's hand and pushes the kid to sit on a rock.

"You are so lucky I pack bandages." Sans growls and reaches into his Parka pocket which was currently on Frisk. He can't do much but he hopped this would be enough for his face. He wipes away as much blood as he can then puts a large bandaid over it. "Alright, looks good. Let's see your chest."

Frisk's brow furrows and he shakes his head. Sans frowns, he doesn't have the patience for this. "Lift up your damn shirt!" He reaches and tugs the sweater up and waits for Frisk to hold it there so he can survey the damage done by his brother. Frisk's face is beet red as he hold the sweater up to his chest.

The damage wasn't as bad as Papyrus could have inflicted but it looks like Frisk has been punched in the chest several times by some MFC fighter. (Monster Fighting Championship) Sans places a finger against it and Frisks muscles tense up, the human hisses. Sans can't do much without an Ice pack and since they were out of Snowden, it would be a while until they saw snow again.

"You're gonna be fine kid, just--" And Sans realizes it. Frisk isn't afraid of the bruise. There are scars all over his sides and stomach. They don't look Human or Monster made. They look like something exploded and shredded through the skin. "Frisk... what the fuck?" The skeleton says, breathless.

Frisk drops his sweater and shakes his head.  _"Let's keep going."_ The kid signs and gets up with a pained breath. Just what kind of world did Frisk live in before he fell? Was it like the underground? Was it just as cruel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's noticed, I've a huge crush on Undertale!Sans. Thanks to Crashboombanger.tumblr.com.  
> His voice is.... MMMMMMMMmMmMMMM.


	4. The Caves

The Caves. God, why did it have to be the caves? There really was no other way to Hotland, at least a way that Frisk would survive. This would also be the longest way to the capital. And god knows how he's going to get Frisk past Asgore... No, wait. He told Frisk he was only going to bring to Hotland. It's been about half a day in the caves and Frisk doesn't seem to be getting any better from his pummeling but his cheek has finally stopped bleeding and he can stand without help. He limps behind Sans and though the skeleton doesn't look behind him he can hear every step the human makes. The kid stumbles every other step and Sans can't admit he's afraid of losing Frisk in the darkness.

The kid stops Sans in his tracks. The skeleton looks back to the bruised face of the human. " _You're spacing out._ " The human signs. " _Everything okay?_ "

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't been in the caves for a very long time." Sans replies. "We should keep moving. We can stop in a few hours but right now, it's likely that my brother has send out the king's guard."

" _What is that?_ " The kid asks.

"There are few people in the guard. It's likely that he sent Undyne to do his dirty work." Sans sighs. He can't deal with her... but maybe, just maybe Frisk can. She doesn't like to fight, Frisk doesn't like to either. Maybe there's a way to convince her to stop. Frisk taps him again and pulls him from thought, there's a soft smile on the kid's face.

" _You're thinking again._ " The human says and gently pats Sans' shoulder. " _Let's keep moving, okay? You can think more when we rest._ " Sans can't argue with that. He just can't stop thinking about these things. But something about Frisk calms him down.

"Okay." Is all he says and Frisk takes his hand, gently squeezing it, telling him to lead on. Sans does so but only for a few steps before he gets a feeling on dread. It carries over the walls of the cave. Damp steps and clinking metal. Undyne. He doesn't hesitate to start pulling Frisk along, he glances back and Frisk looks scared witless as they run. Sans looks a head and sees bushes. Tall weeds that stretch up nearly to the stalactites that grew from the ceiling, the longest ones brushing the weeds. They race in and he pushes Frisk to the farthest wall. Undyne is huge and Frisk is trembling in front of him.

Undyne isn't tall enough to see into the thicket of the weeds and Frisk and Sans are far enough away that even in the silence, she can't hear Frisk's quiet whimpers. Frisk grips Sans' Jacket and looks like he's about to collapse in fear. Sans feels like he's the only one keeping the kid up. Undyne chops down weeds wildly for a moment then looks around. There is a shuffle in the weeds, too close to Sans and Frisk and Sans has to place a bony hand over Frisk's mouth. For a mute, this kid sure did make a lot of noise.

She lifts a hand, now way too close for comfort, but she still can't see through the thicket. Sans thanks god for that and keeps a hand firmly over frisk's mouth. There's a loud smack of Metal on scales. Undyne lifts her hand and there's a small beast of a child in her palm. It curses at her to let it go and she drops it. It runs out of the bushes and away. Undyne turns and heads away from the pair. Sans slowly lifts his hand and he feels Frisk's breath against it, a warm sigh and then the boy goes limp. Sans quickly catches him and then he feels arms around him. Frisk doesn't say anything, but he hears a breathy laugh near him, good, the kid wasn't unconscious, he was relieved. "C'mon kid. We need to keep moving. She's bound to come back at some point. We have to move. Just for a little while longer." Sans sighs.

He feels Frisk nod against his shoulder. The skeleton goes to move, but Frisk is still holding him. "Kid..." He mutters. The moment he utters the last syllable, Frisk releases him, gives him an apologetic look and takes Sans' hand, urging him to lead on. Sans doesn't dwell on it, maybe humans just were this over emotional. He leads on and he leads frisk to a place he knows too well. Echo flowers through out the chamber of the cave whisper to each other in voices no one remembers. Sans places a finger over his mouth, indicating that they should remain silent.

This is one thing he doesn't want to ruin. Another reason for this would be that if anyone were to come through here, and the flowers held Sans' voice, they'd be found right away. He couldn't have that.

They continue to walk, on occasion Frisk would stop and listen to the flowers. It may be people talking, friends, or some monsters picking fights. But nothing violent, just arguments. Nothing seemed to stop the human in his tracks. It... was actually nice to watch. The kid seemed calm, content with where he was. The glow of the echo flowers lit up his face, it blueish white seemed to fit him, fit his silence. Sans huffed, for a mute, the kid was skilled in expressing himself.

Weather it be through facial expressions, body language, or words, there was something so articulate about the way he would 'speak' to Sans. Frisk thought of Sans as a friend. This was obvious, no words needed. But Sans wasn't quite sure was the human was to him. A friend, a ward, a traveling companion, or maybe-- Sans rips himself from these thoughts and taps the kid on the shoulder, waving for him to come. Frisk follows.

The human is disappointed to leave the cave but there's so much more Sans could show him. The glowing rivers, the bell flowers, the bridge flowers and more... It's the only things remotely beautiful in this world of monsters, the only thing worth showing to Frisk. After everything this kid has been through... he deserved it. There was still so much more to come though, so much horror that may await him. This is the point where Sans can't keep his guilt at bay. He can't leave this human to die, can't leave him to deal with monsters on his own. This human doesn't fight, he shakes the moment a monster comes near and he'd rather talk it out than raise a fist.

There's no world fit for Frisk. Sans decides he's going to be the one that protects the human. He decides he can't leave this human to die and he decides, this human could be his friend. It sates the guilt that had been piling in his stomach for so long. He can really breathe again.

Then he sees Frisk, looking past him with a horrified expression, scared for Sans, and scared of what ever is behind him. Sans turns.

"Hoi. I'm Temmie, you's in my caves. You dies now."


End file.
